Len Kagamine! Japan's Hottest Teen Singer!
by hello saturdays
Summary: It was doom for the outcast, Rin, when the news was broken that Len Kagamine - the famous teen singer who shared the same last name as her - was to come to the same high-school as her!


I slug into high-school, as always, with a blank face. Like normal, everyone stares at me like a goldfish.

There was a reason why, too – because I was one of the rare few who happened to be extremely unpopular, uncool and boring girls who wore their skirt to their knees and not halfway up their underwear. I was proud, too.

It was always rather depressing watching the low-life, fake girls with their blouse half unbuttoned so they could knock any dirty-minded person out with one glance, and skirts, which are now, very sadly, a belt of fabric hanging around their hips.

Now don't go thinking I sit there and OBSERVE them closely, I'm basically greeted by it every single, damn day. Let me just put it at this – walking into school every day is literally almost like walking into stripper club.

Not to mention the large group of gothic, emotional people who gather around the entrance to the school that smoke weed and tobacco so hard that you cannot actually see – period. So now, I take the long way into school, by walking around the back and entering through the exit to the student car-park. This idea is smart, because I won't have to worry about dying from lung cancer unlike all the hollow-headed idiots who decide to walk in that way.

I manage to reach my locker without getting raped by some drunken seniors and see that some of the 'arty' kids in this school have decorated my locker in colourful words and boys private parts out of the kindness of their hearts. I'm absolutely thrilled.

The bell rings just as I finished jamming my bag into my locker. I see, once again, that I am the only kid on time in my homeroom class. It was kind of sad, really, because I happened to be one of the only most organized kids in my grade. I always have my assignments in on time or before the due date and homework completed properly.

All the other kids in my classes have very social lives and therefore – always turn up without their homework or assignments done. Due to that, they end up doing some lovely job of cleaning the school cafeteria for half an hour or more after school that day.

"I see you're early again, Miss Kagamine," my homeroom teacher, Mrs Sakine, sighs, without even looking up from the novel she was reading once I enter through the classroom door. It had two naked people hugging each other on the front and had some French word as its title. The classroom was empty again, and it would be for about the next five minutes.

"Don't sound so excited to see me, Mrs Sakine!" I say in a bright, sarcastic tone, and skip to a seat at the back of the room. Mrs Sakine shakes her head, facing down, whilst still reading the book. I could see that she was grinning.

Once everyone had actually reached homeroom, Mrs Sakine lifts her head from the book she was reading and pulls out the notices for today. She begins to read them, with a very bored expression on her face.

"There will be a school council meeting in room D4 today, at second lunch…" She drones, not caring that the whole class was falling asleep, already. But her expression changes as she puts down the notices. She has a very sceptical look on her face.

"Also, next week we'll have a new student in our homeroom class – I'm sure you've heard his name before; Mr Len Kagamine," Mrs Sakine announces, and suddenly everyone sits up, with probably this expression on their faces: O_O

I didn't look like that, because I wasn't shocked or surprised.

But yes, I know who Len Kagamine is. I actually can't help butknow who he is, because when I first came to this school people suffocated me asking questions like; "_Are you related to Len Kagamine? Your last names are the same!_" or "_Are you the long lost twin of Len Kagamine?_" et cetera. I had to tell them that our last names were written in kanji differently – so therefore we weren't related.

After hearing Mrs Sakine say that Len was coming to our school, made my blood run cold. I was not impressed, because a) I didn't need the 2347 kids AND Len Kagamine – of all people, hating my guts and b) school would be a hell hole due to the chaos from the arrival of '_Japan's hottest teen singer – Len Kagamine!_'.

The whole class was silent for a few moments, until his fan-girls – literally all the girls in the class – started to squeal and scream like idiots. "Settle down, everyone!" Mrs Sakine snaps, and everyone shuts up immediately. It didn't stop them from jumping up and down in their seats like monkeys.

As I walk out of school at the end of the day feeling quite depressed (well who wouldn't? Homework, Len Kagamine coming to our school… it's all just too much), my phone begins to ring.  
>It has the worst ringtone ever created - my cousin, who is 9, and is obsessed with Len, changed it to her all time favourite song sung by Len called "SPICE!". It gives me a chronic headache, and I tried to change it to something more <em>pleasuring<em>, but no matter how many times I tried IT WOULD NOT WORK.  
>I wonder if she bugged my phone or whatever.<p>

I scramble through my bag as fast as I can to try and answer the phone so the embarrassing ring tone would stop.  
>A few grade 12 guys walk past, staring at me and I felt my face heat up.<br>She will get a very, very bruised and rotten apple for Christmas.

I finally find my phone, which is like a _miracle_, and answer it just in time before it stops ringing.

"Hello?" I groan into the phone, suffering a slight migraine from the song. Someone, on the other end of the line, begins to scream like a madman and I have to pull the phone away from my ear since it is so high and loud.  
>Not to mention I almost dropped the phone into the large puddle I was standing over.<br>Finally the screaming stops and I figure it was my best friend from childhood, Miku Hatsune, who moved away from Tokyo to a different town - or city, at the end of Primary school.  
>"Miku?" I mutter, "What's up?"<br>Miku yells into the phone, like literally, "No, nothing is wrong! But can you believe it? I'MGOINGTOBECOMEASINGER! I'M SO, SO, SO EXCITED!'! Yay~"  
>I stay silent for a bit, but then find the words to say something.<br>"Miku, there is no need to yell. I'm right here… on the other side of the phone. Can you please repeat what you just said?" I ask calmly, because I did not understand a single word that she had just screamed, and only picked up something about me at the end, and then "Yay!"  
>I hear her grunt on the other end.<br>"I said that I had just been offered a job as a singer and I accepted it. But the record company is located in Tokyo, so I will have to move and since you're there, I would get to see you."  
>Instantly a grin breaks across my face and I feel really happy for her, because she is a fantastic singer and definitely deserved it. Plus, we would finally get to catch up, after like a zillion years.<br>"Congratulations!" I muse, "When are you coming to Tokyo?"  
>"Well, since I can't afford to buy a house or anything yet, the record company had kindly rented an apartment for me to stay in. So I guess about 2 weeks the maximum. I'll let you know when I'm coming to Tokyo, anyway."<br>"That's really good! May I ask what the record company is called?"  
>"Oh, uh, Crypton. It's really well-known, apparently,"<br>My jaw goes slack.  
>She was right about it being well-known; it employs some of the best singers in Japan, including Len Kagamine.<br>I mentally face-palmed, for knowing that Len was a part of the Crypton singing group. I couldn't help it though, I happened to be reading a music magazine one day and it was just… there…

"Oh," I splutter, "I guess you would be working alongside Len Kagamine."  
>Oops, wrong thing to say; now I sound like a major fan-girl. And I don't even like that jerk.<br>"Really?" Miku gasps, "OH MY GOD! KYAAAAAAAAAA~"  
>Miku has lost it; she's been corrupted as well. I think I might cry. Am I the only girl who does not find Len 'so amazingly awesome and hot'?<br>She screams louder than before and I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

I glanced at the time and realized that I have been talking for 30 minutes. My phone could die any second now.  
>"Sorry Miku," I say once she stopped screaming, "I've kind of got to hang up now, my phone is about to die."<br>"Nu! Rinny~ Ah well, I'll call you later, okay? I love you orange-sucker." Miku says sadly.  
>"Okay. I love you too, onion-head." And I hang up.<p>

* * *

><p>I know this sounds similar to The Beggining of the Very End. But the plots are different. TwT Sorry. And this one I have been working on for a while... whereas the other I just thought it up and typed it.<p>

I'm just going to post every fanfic I can of Rin and Len and over time update them at snail pace XD

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, definitely do not own ANYTHING that relates to vocaloid or is something from vocaloid. I'm poor, so I can't afford it C:**

**R&R ; A ;**


End file.
